


sketch for Sable

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, MTH charity auctions, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one of the sketches I did for @/ sirsable, who requested some Marvel and non Marvel characters.The other Marvel related drawing is an illustration for their upcoming fic, so here is the other one, vampire Nat :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	sketch for Sable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsable/gifts).




End file.
